


Forbidden Kisses

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Laser Tag, alina and darkles are getting intimate in a storage room, kiss me into oblivion and then shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina is playing laser tag at work but she isn't excited about the game.<br/>That is, until she gets a visitor in her hiding place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot inspired by a popular tumblr post that goes somewhere along the lines of "take me laser tagging, push me into a wall, kiss me senseless and then shoot me and walk away"
> 
> I couldn't resist it...

The building was dark, only the emergency lights provided some guidance to those who tried to move silently between the desks, the stools and the cluttered workstations. The corridors were a no-no place to be in, with nothing to hide for cover. The whole place smelled of cleaning materials, with whiffs of something burning or cooking, the origins of those smells long taken care of.

Alina was hiding under a desk, huffing and puffing as silently as she could. How had she agreed to this? Better yet, how had Genya gotten the boss to agree to this?? Laser tag in the labs, for team bonding. Yeah, as if the team needed more bonding. They were all close to each other and some were even romantically (or just sexually) involved. This game was just an excuse to ruin, or simply delay, someone’s work without being caught. A curl of her white hair fell on her nose, waving lightly in the night air. She mouthed a series of curses as she put it back in place and scratched her itchy nose. Bad timing. BAD. TIMING.

Her butt was numb from staying in one place for too long, she had to leave and go somewhere more secluded and comfy. Reluctantly, she started to move when suddenly there was a sound to her left. Someone was walking by, in silence, yes, but there was definitely someone there. Cursing inwardly, Alina did her best to sit back down as silently as possible and stood there, barely breathing. To make matters worse, they were all playing solo, having ditched the team play mode to make it more fun. Fun. Yeah right…

The ‘enemy’ quickly moved on, having found no one to shoot and Alina allowed herself to take a breath. Sure, she could place herself in harm’s way and go home quickly, but she’d be going home alone. And tonight was the first one in a week that she didn’t have extra work. She just had to wait a bit longer. Plus, it sucked to simply surrender, best to play hard to find. And the moments alone gave her plenty of time to just relax and enjoy the silence. Or at least try to.

After a few minutes of dead silence, Alina quickly left the room. She entered a side corridor, pitch black except for the floor emergency LEDs. Those had been her idea, to mark the pathways to safety with tiny LED lights so it was easier for people to find their way in the dark. Entering a small storage room, Alina quickly shot her flashlight around it to make sure no one was around. Pleased with its emptiness, she closed the door and settled down her gun.

She was about to go sit on a stool that looked decently comfortable when the door opened behind her. Panic took over her, but her laser gun was too far away. Cursing her luck, Alina tried to move away from her attacker but only managed to stumble against a desk, losing her balance in the process.

A hand shot forward, catching her just before she hit the desk corner, helping steady her before letting go. Her face scrunched in confusion, wasn’t this a sneak attack? Wasn’t the incomer supposed to just shoot her and walk way?? “Wha—I mean, thanks?”

A deep chuckle. A deep chuckle she knew too well…

Taking a few steps back, her ‘attacker’ closed the door behind him before he turned on the tiny light bulb that hanged above their heads. A warm light kissed his features, always too beautiful to be real. His cheek bones looked menacing under the single light, but his quartz grey eyes were more hungry than dangerous. The corner of his lips curled up in a wolfish manner as he took in the girl in front of him. “Alina” he nearly purred.

Oh, that voice. That voice always made her stomach do impossible backflips and her toes curl in anticipation. A well-known warmth spread through her when he took a step forward.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this” he said, his voice low and seductive. Alina gulped lightly at the sight of him, at his words and how he kept creeping forward.

Then, faster than light, his arm was around her waist, pulling her in before he picked her up and settled her on the desk’s surface. His hands roamed the back of her thighs and knees, his fingers applying light pressure on her flesh. She let out an involuntary moan.

The man bent his head until their lips were just a breath apart. “Say it…” she could barely hear his voice, so low it was more a breath than anything.

Her lips had gotten too dry all the sudden, gotten too hungry for his, and she had to wet them lightly. His eyes shone with thirst, thirst for her. Finally, after a too long silence, she whispered “Aleksander”

His lips came crashing on hers, fierce and burning. The blood inside her veins burst into flames as his hands locked on her hair and her waist, keeping her as close to him as possible. Aleksander groaned when she locked her legs around him, bringing the two even closer. She felt it then, how much he wanted her right now. A wicked satisfaction got over her, prompting Alina to bite and nibble his lips, teasing him more and more. His tongue forcefully entered her mouth and she whimpered in pleasure as their tongues danced and explored each other.

She gasped for air when Aleksander left her swollen lips and nibbled her earlobe, pulling it lightly before he bit harder, and forced a moan out of her lips. His mouth caught hers once more, his lips gliding over hers in a passionate rush. Alina’s hands alternated from his black silky hair to his toned shoulders, her body undecided on where to hold on to. She loved to feel him under her, the sensations always driving her into an inebriated state; his scent, of woods and night time, plunging her even deeper.

Alina got braver and stopped him mid-kiss before she bent down and kissed his neck, her tongue toying with his skin. Aleksander let out an animalistic sound under her touch, prompting the girl to kiss harder and to roll her hips against his. She could feel him tense as a taut string, ready to break at any time. When she let his neck go, Aleksander claimed her own neck, ready for payback, most certainly. His kisses were getting more passionate and hungry by the second, turning Alina into a pile of goo in the process. Her body was vibrating with anticipation, even if she knew they couldn’t go too far, not here, not now.

Remembering where they were, she returned to her senses, albeit harder than usual, and stopped Aleksander, holding him at arm’s length. “We can’t do this.”

“Why ever not?” his eyes like two pools of melted silver were lustful, almost making her regret the sudden pause.

“Because! Someone could walk in and catch us!” She hissed, knowing fully well HE knew why they couldn’t be caught doing anything at all.

Aleksander just smirked “No one is coming this way, it’s too dark and even if they do, they won’t know it’s us.” He explained before catching her lips once more. She let out an involuntary moan just as his tongue teased her again, but they couldn’t! She quickly stopped him before she got in too deep, again.

“No, they’ll know!”

“Alina, my mother is miles away.” He shook his head, his hair shining under the yellow light, giving her an urge to run her fingers through it, “She can’t know we’re here. Together, that is.”

“But she’s got eyes and ears everywhere” panic was taking over. Alina did NOT want Baghra to find out about this, about them. She’d kill her! She’d kill them both!

Aleksander, sensing her thoughts, circled his arms around her and pulled her in before kissing her again “Shhh, it’s just a quickie, it’ll be over before you know it.”

One hand snaked up her inner thigh and he began massaging her, his gesture tantalizing and oh so slow, just a bit too close to home. His lips glided over hers teasingly, his tongue keeping to itself for once. Alina let out a contented sigh, unable to stop herself from enjoying his touch. Her hands found their way up to his hair, the itch to run through those silky strands just too unbearable.

“Aleksander…” she started, in a warning tone.

“Shhh, I do have the right to kiss you, no?” she moaned as he kissed her neck, planting burning kisses across its length. “After all, other husbands get to kiss their wives all the time” he breathed against her skin.

“Huh huh” she lightly agreed. Oh, this was bad, his hand was moving in slow teasing circles, his lips and tongue doing unspeakable things to her skin and Aleksander was saying the forbidden words, words that he knew always made her lose it.

They’d been secretly dating for months before he popped the question at the worst of times, when they were in bed as he moved inside her and kissed her into oblivion. “Marry me” he breathed, his voice low and ragged, his body hot and sweaty, moving in and out, as electricity coursed through her veins.

Alina must have been really drunk in lust and love when she spoke, nearly gasping her answer as he pushed a bit harder into her “YES!”

Afraid he’d think she was just reacting to his movements, she quickly repeated “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you” this time more certain of what she wanted. Aleksander, seemingly pleased with this, moved faster, pushing the two of them over the edge as their bodies celebrated her answer.

It didn’t take them long to marry. A month later they were in the registration office getting married. Genya, the only person to know about the two of them, had been their witness. She was over herself when Alina gave her the news and did her best to secretly find her friend a proper dress. They had agreed to keep everything under wraps, everyone knowing fully well that Baghra Morozova did not approve of Aleksander and Alina together. No one knew exactly why, but Baghra had told the girl to stay away from her son, telling her that it was best to date someone else. Apparently, she didn’t trust her son to take good care of someone other than himself.

Three months later, and no proper honey moon, they were here, in this cluttered storage room. And so far, Aleksander had taken excellent care of his wife.

Alina was about to lose it, to just give in to him and accept his offer of a quickie, when she felt the hand that was on her hair move away. She was puzzled, but didn’t pay  much attention, seeing as his other hand kept teasing her mercilessly.

Then, her vest lit up.

Shocked, she pushed Aleksander away. Alina looked from her vest, all red, signalling she’d been shot, to his face. A wicked grin was there, his eyes shining with evil mirth. And in his hand, was a laser gun, a tiny, easy to hide, laser gun.

“Oh no, you didn’t.” she was fuming. He’d been planning this all along??

“I’m afraid I did. You see, I knew you wouldn’t surrender and that you’d be hiding somewhere just waiting for this to be all over.” He stepped closer, placing his hands on her hips. “I also knew that this past week you’ve been too busy with your new project.” His thumbs started rubbing circles on the strip of flesh that showed just below her shirt’s hem. “That translated into you getting home too tired to do anything other than just cuddling.” He planted a chaste but teasing kiss on her nose before he spoke again “And as much as I like to cuddle, I’ve missed our late night activity of… trashing the room” He smiled openly them, pleased with his little evil plan. “I had to force you out of the game before it got too late.”

Alina’s mouth hanged open, the girl too shocked to reply.

“Meet you back home in twenty minutes” he said before he picked up her gun and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Too much of a tease?? ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )
> 
> *whispers* I'll be working on a Nikolina shot for this au too, tho things are different, obviously


End file.
